REBIRTHDAY
by YumiStar
Summary: Cloud has Nightmares. Leon apparently Sings. Must I say more? LxC HIATUS! BEING RE WRITTEN!
1. Pro:Cloud:My Dark Room

**YumiStar Here.**

**Sorry for a long wait for my "Ask Galacta Knight" problem. Everything was going good, until I heard there was a good chance that my grandma Jones was dug up from her grave, cause some jerks wanted to make money. **

**Let's pray that she wasn't a victim. **

**Anyway, I am uploading this particular story cause I don't want to leave none of you without somethin to read!**

**So, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

_**Prologue:**_ Cloud; My dark room…

Cloud lay in his bedroom silently.

It was dark out, and about everyone was asleep…except him. And he had a good reason, too.

He was afraid of what his dreams showed him.

He was afraid of seeing Sephiroth burn down Nibleheim, and seeing Tifa over her dying father, crying.

He was afraid of seeing his friend Zack die right in front of his eyes, and not being able to move or do anything…

He was especially afraid of watching Areith die again.

When he arrived in Traverse Town for the first time, along with Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, and Vincent, he was so shocked and overjoyed to see Areith there as well, alive again…

But there was no Zack.

…and yet, Sephiroth seemed to have survived the heartless attack.

It was so unfair…

So unfair how he could never escape his dark past…

Cloud looked around slowly through his little dark room in the restoration committee's little abode, (AKA, Merlin's House).

_When I woke up,_

_I was alone_

_Inside a room painted black;_

Cloud sighed sadly. Just thinking about everything that's happened, it tired him out. Slowly, but surely, he drifted to sleep.

_I couldn't see anything;_

_I couldn't hear anything;_

His mind was blank, nothing but black…

_I was shivering alone in the darkness,_

Then the nightmares came.

He saw Sephiroth;

_At that moment,_

He saw Tifa;

_My memories came flooding back,_

He saw Zack;

_I understood how and why I was here,_

He saw-

"No…no more…" cried Cloud in his sleep," I don't ever want to see this again…"

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La,"

_I hear someone singing;_

_I wonder who's singing this lullaby…_

The memories of his pain slowly slide away. Cloud was curious of who just helped him, so slowly, he opened his eyes…

No one was there, but for some reason, his door was opened.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

…what?

It's the prologue!

It's supposed to suck!

READ CHAPTER ONE NEXT, DAMNIT!


	2. Chp 1: Leon:His Dark Room

**This is the next part!**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 1: **Leon; His Dark Room

Leon hated waking up in the middle of the nights.

When you're up at night, it just meant less sleep. And less sleep made him morecranky. Well, he knew how to cure this dilemma:

MILK AND COOKIES!

A marvelous midnight snack that put you right to sleep…and it was delicious!

'_Mmmm, cookies' _thought Leon. Yes, even the Ice-Prince loved his cookies…especially chocolate chip.

Bless the chocolaty goodness.

He slowly got off his bed, wearing his simple white shirt and grey joggers as PJ's.

…

They we're comfy, damnit!!!

Leon was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, silently cursing his choice of where he slept.

However, when he passed Cloud's room, he heard a soft cry.

_Teach me,_

_The words,_

_Like…always;_

"No…no more…" Cloud softly cried.

Leon slowly opened and entered Cloud's room. He was so shocked to see him crying.

It hurt him really badly for some reason…

"I don't ever want to see this again…" Cloud continued to cry softly.

Leon silently walked towards Cloud;

_And I,_

_Will make,_

_Them into;_

_A song;_

And then he softly sang a song he remembered Martron used to sing to them whenever they were having nightmares in the orphanage.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La," Leon softly sang;

_This Singing Voice;_

_To whom will it reach?_

Cloud seemed to calm down some. Leon decided he didn't need a snack;

This was enough to make him sleepy.

So, he quietly left Cloud's room, heading back to his own, and try and get some sleep. When he reached his room, he realized that he left Cloud's door open.

He would always close doors he opened…

_I obtained the key called "words",_

_And Opened;_

_The Gates to the unknown._

He would worry about it later.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

Okay, I admit. That wasn't very good either…better than the prologue, anyway…

***GASP***

**Can it be?**

**OMG, YES IT IS!  
**

**I ACTUALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW!**

(Obviously, the world is ending)

**R&R PLZ!**

**K, THANKZ!**


	3. Chp 2: Cloud:Prisoner of My Sins

**Heeeeey everyone! I thank you all who reviewed this story!**

_**CrouchingCrookshanks**_**: I thank you for being the first reviewer! I hope to update more quickly as well.**

_**BeyondBirthday187**_**: Nice username. The **_**SONGS **_**names are called "Re_Birthday" by VOCALOID Kagamine Len, and "Spring-powered Lullaby" by VOCALOID Kagamine Rin. Enjoy.**

**ENJOY CAHPTER 2 OF MY STORY REBIRTHDAY! (Yes, it's named after the song)**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 2: **Cloud; Prisoner of My Sins

**[[DREAM]]**

_From there, there suddenly echoed,_

_A unknown creepy voice,_

'_**You' never let go of your past,' **_said the silvered –haired warrior.

The place was dark again;

"_You sinful boy"_

"Shut up…" replied Cloud, "This isn't real…"

"_From now and all of eternity"_

"_You will not get out of this room"_

'_**You'll never let go of the darkness' **_the silvered haired man replied.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cloud yelled.

_It said;_

**[[DREAM END]]**

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Cloud, suddenly waking up, bolting upright. He realized he was still in his room.

Thank God it was morning though.

There was a very loud knock at the door. "Hey yer lazy ass!" yelled Cid "Get yourself up before Yuffie decides to do it fe'r ya!"

Cloud got dressed quicker that day.

**[At the breakfast table]**

Pancakes with a choice of bacon, sausages or ham; scrambled eggs with some cheese; and orange juice or milk as a drink.

Areith was a saint when it came to the committee's appetites…

Yuffie: A definite human black hole. She ate more than everyone combined together.

Cid: Surprisingly, a very moderate eater. Though, try and steal food from him, he'll stab you with a fork.

Leon: Doesn't eat like Yuffie, that's for sure. Doesn't really care if you steal his food, so as long as you don't take his muffin. He loves his muffins.

We could go on, but that would waste time. So, back to the point.

Cloud was just kinda playing with his food.

"Cloud, are you feeling alright?" asked Areith.

Ah, bless her and her heart…

"I'm fine…just not that hungry…"

She didn't seem to buy this answer, but let it go for now.

"By the way, what was up with the screaming this morning, Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

Bad Move.

Cloud visibly stiffened.

'_**You'll never let go of your darkness'**_

"It…was just a bad dream…"replied Cloud.

"About what?" Yuffie pushed.

"It was nothing…" replied Cloud, a little irritated now.

"But…" Yuffie started.

"Just leave him alone, Yuffie" replied Leon, "He obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so drop it."

"But…" Yuffie tried again.

"I said drop it" Leon replied before she could retaliate.

Yuffie pouted.

"Thanks…" Cloud replied to Leon.

Leon hmmed. It was "Leon" for "You're welcome."

After breakfast, everyone was assigned what to do today;

Yuffie was complaining at first, until Cid told her to "Shut the hell up, and your god-damned job!"

Yuffie pouted again.

_***Today's Jobs***_

**Constructed by Leon**

**Areith and Vincent**

_Do the shopping_

(Vincent was also a surprisingly good cook.)

**Tifa and Yuffie**

_Patrol the forest for any heartless, _

_or any other beast that might hurt the townsfolk._

**Cloud**

_Repair a walkway in the marketplace,_

_Old one is about to fall apart…_

**Leon**

_Patrol the bailey,_

_Then help Cloud._

Everything went smoothly that day, (not counting the incident we're Yuffie kicked Cid in the shin).

After returning home, having dinner, and encountering a bit more Yuffie mischief, everyone went to bed.

Except Cloud.

His nightmares still came at night…

It was so hard to sleep…

Every night, he would either see Sephiroth in Nibleheim…

_On both my hands were red chains;_

_Surely, they must be the color of the blood someone spilt;_

Or he would see his friend Zack die again…and again…and again…Cloud softly cried.

_On both my legs were blue chains;_

_Surely, they must be the color of someone's tears;_

Cloud kept turning in his bed, the images never leaving him.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

_I hear someone singing;_

Cloud calmed down again, the images slowly replaced by his happier memories here in Radiant Garden…

_I wonder who's singing this lullaby…_

Cloud woke up the next morning, feeling pretty good.

He looked at his window, trying to figure out who sang to him when he had his nightmares.

Then Cid banged on his door.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**R&R THIS STORY PLZ!**

**K, THANKZ! ^_^**


	4. Chp 3: Leon: Prisoner Of My Sorrow

**Let's get the next chapter started!**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 3: **Leon; Prisoner of My Sorrow

Leon despised the mornings. He especially hated them when he didn't get his proper amount of sleep…

But there was still work to be done.

'_Well, looks like I might as well…" _he was thinking.

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled a voice, making Leon fall right out of bed.

'_The hell?'_ he thought _'Did that come from Cloud's room?'_

There was a loud knock suddenly. "Hey yer lazy ass!" yelled Cid "Get yourself up before Yuffie decides to do it fe'r ya!"

'_Yeah, that was from Cloud's room alright…' _Leon thought.

Meaning, Yuffie will be asking questions…

Oh, great.

He have to help Cloud avoid the questioning that was sure to come…

"Little chocobo is always hopeless…" said Leon.

…

…

Wait?

Little chocobo?

'_The hell? Where did that come from?" _thought Leon as he was preparing for the day ahead.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

After breakfast, and handing out today's jobs, Leon quickly headed for the bailey. He's not sure why he wanted to hurry and help Cloud…

But how he was acting last night just gave Leon a reason for, pardon the pun, some reason.

When Leon got there, he looked all around.

'_Let's see' _He thought, _'No heartless here…none over there…none near the broken wall that we seriously need to fix…okay, bailey scouted and completely secure. Now to go help Cloud.'_

Leon quickly left the bailey, and headed towards the marketplace.

**[In the marketplace]**

Leon made his way to the old wooden walk way that would most likely needs to be replaced than repaired.

"How bad is it?" asked Leon as soon as he got there.

"The whole thing needs to be replaced" replied Cloud.

Leon so called that.

"Do we have enough to finish today or tomorrow?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Defiantly tomorrow" replied Cloud.

"Peachy" he replied.

So, they started on the walkway.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

It was night time again. And Leon could not sleep.

He hated those nights more than when he woke up.

So…what to do? What to do?

He heard a soft cry.

…

Problem solved.

Leon silently made his way to Cloud's room, and carefully entered the door.

The sight he saw tore at his heart in half. Cloud was turning in his bed, tears silently running down his face.

Leon slowly walked towards his bed, and knelt beside him;

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

_This Lullaby;_

_Will it ever heal your heart?_

Cloud slowly calmed down, and silently slept.

Leon smiled softly, and quickly, but quietly, left Cloud's room…closing the room's door this time.

Leon entered his room, but he didn't go straight to bed.

_I took; the toy;_

_That I've; always wanted;_

'_Why?' _thought Leon _'Why do I bother doing this?'_

_I carried it;_

_With my hands;_

'_I have to stop…it's not my place to interfere…' _He thought.

_And threw it out;_

_The window;_

'_It's…none of my business…' _was his final thought.

Leon had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well…

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Bailey is a weird word to me.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**K, THANKZ! :D**


	5. Chp 4: Lu Li La Lu Li La

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 4: **_Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La_

Leon hated being right. Especially right now.

Since he decided to stop singing Cloud that song each night, his nightmares became more and more frequent.

He actually lost a lot of weight because of it.

Leon couldn't take it anymore!

_You humans who'll never be satisfied,_

_What did you wish,_

_And what did you obtain?_

That night, Cloud was crying a little louder than usual.

Leon quickly hopped out of his bed, and ran straight for Cloud's room.

My god, Cloud looked terrible, crying and turning in his sleep; repeating "Stop…no more…" over and over again.

Not caring what happened afterward, Leon climbed into Cloud's bed, and held him tightly, but gently. He wouldn't let Cloud suffer anymore. He couldn't stand to see his…friend? Yeah, his friend hurt anymore.

He sung softly to him.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

_This singing voice;_

_To whom will it reach?_

_I obtained the key called "words"_

_And opened;_

_The gates to the unknown;_

Cloud stopped shuddering, still crying, but not as loudly.

Leon kept on singing.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

_This Lullaby;_

_Will it ever heal your heart?_

_You carry with you a sin called greed,_

_But now;_

_Your just in a dream;_

Cloud stopped crying, stirring a bit, waking up.

Leon wasn't going to leave this time; instead, he kept on singing.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

_This singing voice;_

_Is a spring powered lullaby;_

_If you don't wind me,_

_Then I'll just stop;_

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, quickly noticing that someone was holding him.

"Who?" Cloud asked softly.

"Don't worry, Cloud" replied Leon "I'm right here if you ever need me."

_The memories like the blossoming flower;_

_And the traumas like the muddy water;_

Cloud looked up at Leon, slowly; "Leon?"

He just smiled back to him…

Cloud did the same.

_Are constantly spinning and melting;_

_Inside of me._

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**That's the end of using the song "Spring-powered Lullaby" by VOCALOID Kagamine Rin.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

**AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**K, THANKZ! :3**


	6. Chp 5: The True Meaning

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 5: **The true meaning

'_Where are you?' _Thought Cloud, _'Why don't you come anymore?'_

These past few nights have been very painful for Cloud. He had nothing but frequent nightmares each night, and he always ended waking up, sobbing softly.

He actually lost some weight…

He couldn't take it anymore!

"_I wonder how much time has passed,"_

_I ask the spring that never moves;_

Tonight, Cloud was sure would be a lot worse than all the other night combined. He wasn't sure how he knew…but he was sure it would be painful.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

'_You'll never let go of your past…' _said the silvered haired warrior.

'_Keep going spiky…live…live for the both of us' _his dying friend said to him with his last breath.

Cloud tossed and turned, crying a little louder than normal.

Suddenly, Cloud just felt a little bit more safe.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

'_That voice…' _thought Cloud. He shuddered one last time, and cried softly.

_The singing voice, that comes out of nowhere;_

_Gently heals my heart;_

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

Cloud stopped crying…stirring a bit in his sleep.

'_Please…don't leave this time…' _He thought.

"Lu~Li~La~Lu~Li~La"

Cloud opened hi eyes slowly, quickly noticing that someone was holding him.

"Who?" Cloud asked softly.

"Don't worry, Cloud…" replied the voice, "I'm right here if you ever need me."

Cloud knew that voice…he looked up slowly;

"Leon?" asked Cloud.

_But one day;_

_I realized;_

Leon just smiled at him;

Cloud smiled back.

_The truth behind the song,_

"It's been you…this whole time…" whispered Cloud softly, but enough for Leon to hear him.

"Yeah…it's been me…" replied Leon, "I'm sorry I stopped, too…"

_And then to that lullaby;_

_I added a new word to it;_

"Don't worry about it" replied Cloud, "You did it again…that's all tha matters."

"I guess you're right." replied Leon.

_From the crevice of the spring,_

_A small light came falling down;_

"So…we're friends, then?" asked Leon.

"Hmm…use, friends?" replied Cloud, "Yuffie will have a field day…"

Leon laughed softly

_This must be;_

_The message you sent me-_

"Sure" said Cloud, after Leon calmed down "We're friends."

"Hmm…I wonder how Cid would react?" asked Leon.

"Most likely swear something, and then go back to working on his computer." replied Cloud.

They both laughed softly.

_And then the world turns white;_

"Let's get some sleep now," replied Leon "God knows we'll still be tired anyway…"

Cloud chuckled a bit; "Yeah…that's true."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Leon.

"If it doesn't bother you…" replied Cloud.

"No, it doesn't"

"Hmm" hummed Cloud, "Good-night then."

"Good-night" Leon replied.

And they fell asleep, Cloud still wrapped up gently in Leon's arms.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**This ends the use of the song "Re_Birthday" by VOCALOID Kagamine Len.**

**I'll miss using the songs. ): **

**READ AND REVIEW, PLZ!**

**AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

K, THANKZ! XP


	7. Chp 6: Thier Feelings Of Friendship

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 6: **Their feelings of friendship

After that night, Leon and Cloud we're an inseparable pair.

Seriously, they did everything together.

They did all their restoration jobs together;

They did some grocery shopping together;

Hell, they started to train some more!

But the one thing they we're shocked to find out was their love for video games. They would spend HOURS on the frickin thing, completely ignoring the world around them…

At least they knew when to stop.

Currently, Leon, Cloud, and Vincent we're the only ones home. Cid was in the garage tinkering with whatever he kept in there, and Areith, Tifa, and Yuffie went shopping. No one knows what Merlin does all day…

Anyway, Vincent was just quietly watching Cloud and Leon play games. Cloud noticed this, and figure he try and help Vincent become more social…if only a bit.

"Hey, does anyone want a drink?" Cloud asked.

"Beer" was Leon's simple reply.

"No, thank you" Vincent said.

Cloud just shrugged, and kept playing the game. After about his hundredth win, Cloud decided to ask Vincent to play.

"Vincent, do you want to try?" Cloud asked.

Vincent was silent.

"Yeah, you'll like it" said Leon, "It's a shooting game."

"Shooting?" asked Vincent, slightly interested now.

"Yeah, you get to shoot things…"Cloud replied.

Vincent officially became a part of there group that day…

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

At night time, Cloud was still up, wondering if it will be safe to sleep tonight. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in…" said Cloud.

Leon walked inside of Cloud's room; "Hey"

"Hey" he replied, "You don't mind, do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be coming to your room at night" said Leon.

"Heh, good point…" replied Cloud.

Leon climbed into Cloud's bed, just lying next to him. Then Cloud laid down.

"Leon?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"Thanks…for everything…really" replied Cloud.

"No problem, little chocobo" Leon replied.

Cloud giggled a bit.

"Did you just giggle?" asked Leon.

Cloud blushed deeply; "No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did…"

"No, I didn't!" replied Cloud, his blush some how becoming a darker shade of red.

"Yeah, you did" said Leon.

Cloud just huffed. Leon thought Cloud looked cute when he did that.

'_Wait…Cute?' _thought Leon, _'Since when did I think Cloud was cute?'_

"Leo, are you okay?" asked Cloud, shaking Leon out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" asked Leon.

"Are you okay?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"About what?"

Leon wasn't sure he wanted to answer that question.

"It wasn't anything…really" said Leon.

"I don't believe you!" said Cloud, "Come on, tell meeee!"

Leon laughed lightly, and replied without realizing it, "God, your cute when you whine"

There was silence, and then Cloud slowly sat up.

"What…did you say?" he asked, a little shocked.

Leon quickly sat up, "NOTHING!" he replied, "I said _'God'_, then stopped talking!"

"No, no" said Cloud, "You said I was cute…"

"No I didn't!" Leon replied, slightly panicking now.

"Leon…" Cloud started.

'_Oh god' _Leon thought, _'He's gonna tell me to never speak to him again, and'_

Leon's thought we're short lived, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

'_Or, he's totally okay with it…' _Leon thought, while softly kissing back.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Okay, well, this entire chapter was pointless…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

AND VOTE IN MY NEW POLL!!!


	8. Chp 7: Sephiroth kidnaps Leon ?

**I'm someone liked Leon's little freak out last chapter! :D**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo…and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 7: **Sephiroth Kidnaps Leon?

**[With Sephiroth]**

Sephiroth felt…giddy…kinda happy.

The only way that was possible was out of two things:

Either;

A) He's killed something he dislikes,

Or,

B) Cloud was happy.

Seeing as he hasn't killed anything lately, that left him with option B…

'_What in all the worlds would make Cloud happy?' _He thought.

Also, not having read Cloud's mind for awhile, (or fighting him he also realized), Sephiroth saw exactly what made Cloud happy.

**[With Leon and Cloud in Mind Telepathy…thing]**

_Both Leon and Cloud had already told everyone in the committee of their new found relationship. It wouldn't have stayed secret long if they tried, anyway._

_Not with a frustrating Ninja in the house…_

_When they told everyone, Tifa and Areith we're a little shocked, but they we're happy for them both. _

_Yuffie was Yuffie, and asked if she could take pictures of them when they we're getting intimate (they said No, obviously)_

_Vincent just nodded and wished them luck as well; Cid grunted, and flatly said "No Sex on my computer, got it?"_

_They we're both in Leon's room, just cuddling for now._

_That was enough for Cloud at the moment._

"_I love you, Leon" he said._

"_Love you too, little chocobo" Leon replied._

_And they silently kissed._

**[Back with Sephiroth]**

Sephiroth quickly cut off the mind link, _'I could have lived my entire life without knowing that…' _he thought.

Though, his emotion quickly turned into jealousy…

He would never admit out loud, but he missed Zack with all of his darkened heart. For many reasons _other _than his friendship. Zack had been his puppy, his lover, and he would never be able to see him again.

Sephiroth would do anything to make strife miserable again…

**[At Merlin's Home]**

Where the hell was Leon?

That was the one thought going through Cloud's head. He looked all over the place for him, but he wasn't there…then it dawned on him that he some how neglected to check there shared room…how he did that, he wasn't sure.

So Cloud went upstairs toward their room at the end of the hall, silently cursing his and Leon's room location. When he got there, Leon wasn't in the room. Though upon closer inspection, there was a note on the bed.

He quickly read the note. It said:

_Cloud,_

_I have your lover._

At the left side of the note, there was a crummy drawing of Leon completely tied up, and struggling;

_If you want to see him alive again, come to the castle, unarmed_

_-Sephiroth_

Cloud quickly crunched up the paper, and headed towards the castle…leaving his word behind.

'_Hang on, Leon' _was Cloud's only thought.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

"So…why am I here again?" Leon asked Sephiroth.

"I wish to speak to you and to discuss your relationship with Cloud" he replied.

"What, you jealous or something?" asked Leon.

They we're currently standing in the Crystal Fissure.

"…I was jealous at first" admitted Sephiroth, "But I came to realize that it is my fault that I don't have what Strife has. I have no right to take that away from him, darkness be damned."

"No offense or anything, but that doesn't sound like you…" Leon replied.

Sephiroth chuckled a bit "I guess it doesn't"

"I think it would be best if you told Cloud this, as well" said Leon.

"That is probably for the best" agreed Sephiroth, "I shall use my mind link one final time to locate him."

And so he did.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

Cloud was sacred.

No, scratch that. He was down right terrified!

As soon as he walked into the door, he was knocked out!

KNOCKED OUT!!!!

And now he was strapped to one of the many beds located in the Castle…with nothing but his boxer shorts on.

He felt _VERY _violated…

"I'm glad to see you awake, my precious test subject" said a voice all too familiar to Cloud.

He froze.

That wasn't possible.

It _SHOULDN'T _be possible.

That man was **DEAD**!!!!

To Cloud's horror, a man with a white lab coat appeared from the shadows. His greasy black hair was tied in a pony tail like always, his cruel eyes hid behind his thick glasses. He hade a very evil smirk on his face.

"H-Hojo!?" Cloud asked, quite surprised, and not all that excited to see this man.

"I'm glade that you remembered me, test subject" Hojo said, while he adjusted his glasses, "It means fewer introductions"

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, "And what do you plan to do to me?"

Hojo cackled evilly, "I just simply need to finish what I started, dear specimen"

"I have a name, thank you very much" Cloud said bitterly.

Hojo continued, liked he never even got interrupted, "While I'm sure you know this by now, you have the ability to give birth to children"

"Yeah, because _EVERYONE _is _SO _brilliant like you" Cloud spat out, sarcasm in each word.

"However, it is still unclear if those parts can even work" replied Hojo, ignoring Cloud's obvious hate.

Cloud looked shocked, "Are you telling me…that…that I'm just a freak?"

"Possibly" Hojo replied.

He snapped his fingers, and a wired human…thing…came from the dark shadows, also wearing nothing but boxer shorts. The guy was obviously an experiment. Cloud was pretty sure that normal skin wasn't suppose to be a icky kind of brown of color like this guy.

"Who the fuck is that!?" asked Cloud.

That was possibly the wrong question to ask. Both Hojo, and the creature smiled Evilly.

"Well, since you so kindly asked" started Hojo, "This is Tiny, and he's going to help me see if that it's possible for your extra set of organs can work"

'Tiny' seemed to be able to smile evilly even more.

Cloud's eyes widened and he started to thrash around as much as he could on the bed, "NO! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARED!!!!"

"That is sadly not an option" said Hojo, no hint of remorse in his voice.

'Tiny' walked to the bed Cloud was tied on, and gave him a creepy smile. Cloud froze, quite literality scared out of his pants.

Tiny slowly crawled over Cloud, while rubbing one of his sickly hands over Cloud's face, trying to seduce him.

It was obviously not working.

'_No' _thought Cloud, _'I don't want this! Not with this thing!'_

Tiny traced circles over Cloud's stomach.

'_I…want Leon to be the one' _Cloud thought, trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening, _'I want Leon to love me…I need…I need Leon!!!!'_

And at that exact moment, the bedroom door exploded, causing smoke to go all over the place, making everyone cough.

"WHAT THE DUCE!?" yelled Hojo between coughs.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!?' _was what Cloud was thinking.

"BLARGH!?" roared Tiny.

Then a voice yelled, "GOD DAMNIT, HOJO!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY FRICKIN DEAD!?!?!"

"ATTACK, TINY!" ordered Hojo.

Tiny then completely forgot about Cloud, and went to try and stop the intruders.

Tiny did not return. Instead, Sephiroth and Leon stepped forward, weapons drawn.

Sephiroth looked the most pissed off, "I am going to send you back to Hell, we're you belong, Hojo"

And the man promptly ran away from the one winged angel, who chased right after him.

Leon went straight to Cloud, "Are you alright, Cloud? That thing didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"N-no, I'm alright" Cloud replied, still kind of shaken up by this whole thing, "H-he didn't get a chance to do anything to me…you made the door explode before he could"

"Good" Leon replied, "Now, let me get you out of this bed."

With only a little difficulty, Leon was able to un-did all of the cuffs on Cloud. He tucked his gun blade away, and gathered Cloud into his arms.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth returned, with a scowl on his face, "He got away"

"Shit" replied Leon.

Cloud was still silent. While he was grateful that Sephiroth got rid of whatever that…that thing was, he was still Cloud's darkness.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth started, "I…um"

"Go on" said Leon.

"I'm gonna say this once, and once only, got it?" asked Sephiroth.

"…alright" replied Cloud.

Sephiroth took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through. I now realize that I was just jealous of you for having so many friends to surround you…and I want to try and help you anyway I can."

Cloud was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "Alright"

Sephiroth sighed.

All three of them left the castle, Leon holding Cloud still, silently whispering him to sleep.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**This is possibly the most random chapter, ever.**

**Oh well.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**AND VOTE IN MY POLL!!!!!**


	9. Chp 8: Thier feelings of Love

**Thank You Dragi for the Review! ^_^ Yes, Let's hope Cloud gets to have children.**

**HEADS UP: There be Oral Sex in this chapter! No likey, no ready!!!!**

_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters or Kingdom Hearts characters that belong in this story! The plot is the only thing that belongs to me!**

**WARNINGS!**

Cid and his dirty sailor mouth, a little OOC!Chocobo, a little OOC!Lion, VOCALOID slowly taking over the world, Yuffie and her weird-ness, Yaoi (BoyxBoy) relationships, Oral sex, attempted rape, MAN-SEX!!!, and M-preg! (Blame the Hojo and a bit of the Mako!)

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**Chapter 8:** Their feelings of love

It has been two weeks since the incident, and the fact that Hojo was still alive. Everyone was still kind of shocked by the news.

They were even more shocked that Sephiroth was now on their side kinda. He still preferred the Dark depths.

Though, he still helped them around the house, and also a bit with the restoration of Radiant Garden.

However, there was one thing that was bugging Leon. Cloud had been having nightmares again...and not about his past. No, he was screaming about losing Leon to the madman known as Hojo. Leon shook Cloud until he awoke.

"I'm sorry..." said Cloud, leaning into Leon's touch more,"Maybe I should sleep in the guest room..."

"I'm guessing that you already forgot that Sephiroth is taking refuge in the guest room" Leon told Cloud, "Since tonight was going to be especially cold...."

"Oh...right...." replied Cloud.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leon asked Cloud.

Cloud was silent for a moment, and looked at Leon, "I don't know..."

Leon hugged Cloud tightly, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

Cloud hugged Leon back, "I know...but...I think I want to..."

"Then I'm hear to listen" said Leon.

Cloud smiled into Leon's chest.

A few minutes of silence later, and Cloud started, "I'm worried that Hojo is going to try and hurt you," said Cloud, tearing up, "And I...I...I was scared that...that it might happen..."

Leon held Cloud tighter and closer to himself, "That won't happen Cloud. It won't ever happen."

Leon slowly kissed Cloud on the lips, laying Cloud down softly on the bed. They both kept kissing passionately, ignoring the world around them.

Leon kept kissing Cloud on the neck, earning small moans from Cloud.

"Mm-ah-Leon..." Cloud moaned out his name.

"Mmm-Cloud..." Leon moaned out as well.

They kept kissing each other, softly and passionately, not wanting to end this blissful moment.

Though, they we're both starting to pant, and they reluctantly parted to get air.

When he could breathe, Leon spoke: "Cloud?"

"Yes, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Do....do you think that your....ready to take it all the way?"

Cloud blushed, "Um, I-I-um..."

"I-I mean if it's too soon, I can wait, and um...."

"Well" Cloud started, "Maybe we shouldn't do that just yet...."

"Oh...."

"But....but we could do other things....I guess...." said Cloud.

"O-other stuff?"

"You know....other stuff" Cloud said, blushing.

"Oh" Leon said, working out what Cloud, "Oh-OH-OH, oh.....that stuff...."

"But....I need to tell you something first"

Leon looked at Cloud worried a bit, "What is it?"

"Well, I'm....I'm a bit different than other males....." Cloud started.

"Is this about the Mako you told me about?" asked Leon.

"Well....sorta, kinda....but it's not completely that...."

Leon nodded his head, waiting for Cloud to continue his explanation.

"It...it has to do with Hojo...." Cloud kept saying, saounding a bit frightened by what he was about to say.

"What did he do to you?" asked Leon, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, he...he not only wanted to make super SOLDIERS....."Cloud started, "But he wanted them to be able to give birth to children who would grow up later to be super SOLDIERS as well...."

"....you mean you have a, uh...?" Leon asked.

"....yeah...."

"And you can, uh...."

".....yeah...."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you think I'm a freak, don't you?" Cloud asked sadly.

"Wah, no!" said Leon, "I'm a little shocked, yes, but I don't think your a freak"

Leon tilted Cloud's head to look at him, and kissed him softly. Pulling away, he said softly to him: "I love you, Cloud. And I love everything about you"

"R-really?" asked Cloud, "You mean it?"

"Yes, my dearest Chocobo"

They began to kiss passionately again, and Leon began to un-do Clouds pants.

**[THE YAOI BEGINS HERE!!!!]**

When he was able to un-button and un-zip Cloud's baggy black pants, and pulled them off slowly. Moving his kissing to Cloud's neck, he began to softly stroke the inside of Cloud's thigh, earning him a shaky moan.

Pulling away from Cloud's neck, Leon looked him in the eyes, with love, lust and passion swirling in his grey blue look.

"May I continue?" he asked him softly.

Not trusting his voice, Cloud nodded his head okay. Leon pulled Cloud's boxers off of him slowly.

Now laying on his back, his lower boday exposed, Cloud blushed deeply.

"I-um-I haven't" he stuttered out.

Leon nodded in understanding, and remove his leather gloves: "Don't worry. I'll be gentle"

Cloud blushed deeply.

Leon moved one of his hands to rub Cloud's erect manhood, and slowly began to pump it. With his other, he began to rub the outside of Cloud's extra entrance. Cloud moaned a bit more loudly.

"Ah-L-LE-on-AH~Leon!"

Leon begain to kiss him again, and started to pump Cloud faster, while still rubbing his vagina.

"Mmm-MMMM!" Cloud moaned in Leon mouth. Parting, Cloud moaned out, "AHHHH-more! Please, more!"

Leon nodded, his head too clouded to make proper words form. And as gently as he could, he inserted one finger into Cloud's now wet hole.

Cloud practically screamed: "AAH-hhhh, Leon-Leon-Leon!"

Leon inserted another finger, and began to finger-fuck Cloud, while still pumping Cloud.

"AHHHH-LEON!!!!"

"Ngh-Cloud" Leon managed to moan out.

They kept going at this pace, Leon adding one more finger in Cloud's wet vagina, and earning delicious moans out of his little Chocobo.

After a few more minutes, Cloud felt a tighting in his lower belly.

"AH, Leon, AH, I'm gonna-AHHH!-g-gonna-AAAH!-I'm gonna-"

Cloud couldn't finish that sentance, and finally came all over Leon hand, panting.

**[YAOI ENDS]**

After cleaning up there little 'activity', (and after took care of himself in the bathroom, not wanting Cloud to rush himself), they cuddled up next to each other, and smiled.

"I love you, Leon" said Cloud.

"I love you too, Cloud" replied Leon.

Not letting each other go, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**[LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE]**

**I had more then this written, but, I looked over it, and most of it would be a little too rushed for Cloud, so I shortned it a bit.**

**I think.**

**Anyway, R&R if ya want. I liketh the writing/typing. :D**


End file.
